poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Summer Camp in Acme Acres)
At the Grocery Store Gabi: Hey guys, this is the first school camping trip you've been on, right? Fico: Yeah, and from what I heard each team has to prepare their own meals. Doki: So what are we gonna make? Morgana: I think Ramen. Anabelle: I've been debating between ramen or curry? Morgana: The curry would work. Mundi: Alright. Then curry it is. Otto: Whoa, wait! I want to see my two cents, I say curry! It's not camping without curry. Fowlmouth: (Annoyed) Thanks for that one, so helpful.￼ Now the girls are going to make Curry Doki: So... what do you guys do on this camping trip? Fifi: In the afternoon, we usually pick up trash. Fico: Ew! Seriously?! No one ever told me that!￼ Morgana: It is for the environment. Hamton: Relax, you two. There's lot of other fun stuff to do too, we get to sleep in tents and cook all the meals outside. Fico and Morgana realized something Fico: The Nineteen of us makes one complete team, right? So does that mean we're all sharing a tent? Morgana: Shirley: No, you two! Boys and Girls sleep separately. Fico And Morgana look disappointed, because the boys and girls will sleep separate tents. Fico: Aw man. Morgana: Minutes Later The Girls are looking for some ingredients for Curry Mary: Now that I think about it. Didn't we swim at the riverbank when we were done last time? Sweetie: Yes, we did. And it was way fun. Doki: This river. Can you swim in it? Fifi: Yeah, I don't see why not. People done it in the past. Fico got an idea Fico: I just remember something. Sorry, I'll be back in a minute! He left the Grocery Store Gabi: Fico! What about the grocery!? Mundi: What just crawled up his butt? Minutes later The boys are waiting for the girls and then Fico came back with a shopping bag Fico: I'm back. Hey, where's the girls? Concord: Over there. Still shopping. Fico: Well, I bet we're in pretty good hands with Shirley and the girls. Doing her meditation, she's used to taking care of travellers needs. Next Day Gabi scream, because they saw Morgana and Fico passed out after eating the curry Gabi (Horrified) Fico! Morgana! Doki: What happen? Both: M...M...M Doki: Mosquito? Both: W... W... W... Doki: Worms? Shirley: Mosquito and Worms? Gabi: I didn't put any of that in the curry. Fifi: (Giggles) Thank goodness. I was afraid of something might have fell in. Doki: Here, drink this. Morgana and Fico odrink the water He look at the Curry Doki: Was the curry too spicy?￼ Anabelle: You were gonna make it mild. Right, Mundi Mundi: Um, Yeah. But if you don't trust me, you guys could taste it yourselves. Mary: Good idea, why don't you try it? Doki: What? The boys are going to eat the curry, Doki: Well, here goes. They eat it when they passed out Girls: (Scream) Gabi: Are you alright!? Minutes Later Fico: What the heck!? What were you thinking of making the curry, that makes us poison! He'a going to hurl Shirley: I guess, we should have taste tested first. Gabi: I was so afraid to taste it myself. Morgana: Normally curry either smells really spicy or really mild! But that just, Smell!!! The boys look so Horrified to see that Curry taste very bad Doki: (Horrified) It's a whole new creation. Otto: It's gritty and Emily and mushy all of the same time! No matter what you do to it, it will still be totally gross!!! Mundi: We had some trouble trying to get it to mix together. Gabi: So we stirred in a little love to help out. Fowlmouth: What the heck is the name of this love you put into it? Yesterday Shirley: Curry uses cornstarch doesn't it? Fifi: Yeah, sure. Of course it does. Gabi: If we didn't use that, how would pick enough? Mundi: So I guess we'll need some corn starch and some flour. Fifi: Should we use heavy flour or light flour? Gabi: Well, we are feeding guys. So the strong stuff. And next up. The peppers. It's not curry, if it's not super spicy. Fifi: Add kimchi, it's hot. That and some more peppers will be good. Shirley: There's both black and white pepper, though. Anabelle: That's your innkeeper, you're talking. Fifi: Now for something to bring out the flavour. Gabi: Hey, I saw this television show once. It's said to mix coffee to add flavor, but I hate coffee. So... What I think we should add is Coffee flavour milk instead! Mundi: And how about some seafood? That makes a good broth. Gabi: Just grab anything that sounds tasty. Back to the Present Gabi: We're sorry. Shirley: Please try to forgive us. Fico: Aw man! Now what? Our team isn't gonna have anything to eat for the whole camping trip. If only it's remotely edible, but mystery food X over there is totally off the menu. Next Clip At the boys Morgana, Doki, Fico and Otto are sleeping the tent, but they can't sleep Fico: Hey, not that I care but... do you really swing that way? Otto: What do you mean? Morgana: Fico and I don't want to judge you or anything, it's cool. But since we are sharing the tent and all I just you know. Otto: I think so. Why? Doki: There are something's that I don't wish to trust. Otto realised what they meant, they thought he's into boys Otto: (Insulted) What!? I have had enough stuff out of you guys for that, let it go already!? Morgana: I don't know, we just got suspicious about what you're up to. Fico: Morgana's right! Then why are you so touchy about it? Doki: Too much of protesting is suspicious. Otto: (Insulted) Just stop grilling me about it! And besides, who would you think about!? Morgana: Well, you know what they say. "All good friendship based on honesty." Right? Doki: I'm confident enough with my life for this. Otto: (Insulted) Come on! I like cute things, so what?! Doki: Just setting boundaries. Otto: (Insulted) Whatever. And you know what! I'm gonna walk over and sleep with the girls tent! They have more action then you! Doki: For some girls that is true. Otto: (Insulted) I would not take order from anyone! Fico: Wait! If Yosemite Sam finds out, you'll get expelled! Morgana: Otto, you cannot do it! It's too late, Otto left the Tent to sleep to the Girl's tent Fico: So, what do we do now? Meanwhile Mundi, Gabi and Anabelle cannot sleep because of Elmyra snoring. Gabi tried to cover her ear, but it doesn't work Anabelle: Oh, I'm wide awake. Mundi: Gabi: (Angry) Ah! I can't take this anymore! Mundi: If we cover her nose and mouth, you think she'll stop? Anabelle: Let's do it. Gabi: No, girls. I think she'll passed out if we did that. Then they heard someone coming inside the tent Gabi: Who's there!? She punch and kick the intruder Clip End Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts